Fearless, Fearful
by 101olive4u
Summary: "Zeke said the Choosing was something to anticipate, but not for Shauna. Tomorrow, was not a day to be excited for, she was scared. Scared of becoming Dauntless." Follow the story of Shauna as she goes through initiation, becoming a true Dauntless, the pain that comes, and love.
1. Rain

**Hello everybody! Just to let you know, this is my very first Divergent story, and I'm excited to see how it turns out! I've decided to go on a mainly Shauna and Zeke story, just because those are two of my favorite characters and I wish there were more stories on them. Not really sure if there are many fans of the minor characters in Divergent, but that's me. I love stories on minor characters and to see how certain authors portray them. Since Shauna doesn't have a very main role, I'm depicting her how I think she should act. Others may not agree with how I do it, but that's fine. Hope that you all like it! Thank you! **

**P.S. If you didn't know, these chapters are more of a collection of oneshots. They sort of go in order, but I skip parts, you know? Capiche? Great!**

* * *

Chapter 1

_Rain_

On the gloomy day before the Choosing Ceremony, Shauna sat in the rain. Without anything to shelter her from the water bullets, she stared at a puddle.

A mirror image stared back at her, wet, ash brown hair, almond eyes, serene expression. That's what Shauna was, plain. But enough of her vanity.

Zeke said the Choosing was something to anticipate, but not for Shauna. Tomorrow was not a day to be excited for, she was scared. Scared of becoming Dauntless.

Her aptitude said so, her mother said so, her sister said so. Was it because she was born in Dauntless? It certainly was not because she was brave.

Shauna enjoyed the rain, it matched her mood and feelings right then and there.

"Shauna!" A stern voice could be heard from inside her family's house. "Come in here!" The door opened and her mother stepped out.

A stern but beautiful looking woman with medium brown hair and a strip of green. Shauna had always been envious of her mother's beauty and how Lynn took after her appearance.

"Shauna Wilde, you come in this house at once," her mother snapped.

"I'm fine right here, mother, thanks." Shauna said, still staring at the puddle.

Her mother walked down the steps, past her daughter, and stood to look down at her. Her foot slammed into the puddle, forcing Shauna to look up.

"Come inside, or you won't leave the house ever again," she hissed.

"Please let me stay," Shauna begged. She could not go inside. Not yet. She couldn't bear to face her family. Not now.

"Shauna Merida Wilde, don't disobey your mother." Her mother narrowed her eyes. She grabbed her daughter's wrist, digging her fingernails into her skin. "Come."

Shauna could feel her skin breaking, but she stood her ground, trying to pull her arm away from her mother's iron grip. "Mother let go of me. I need to be alone, I want to stay out here. Stop."

"Why do you want to be alone," her mother mocked. "Are you scared about the Choosing tomorrow?" Shauna pursed her lips and looked down.

"I know you are scared!" Her mother shouted. "You are frightened! Dauntless do not get scared. Are you sure you are a real Dauntless." It wasn't a question.

Shauna was used to her mother's harsh words and rash opinions. But that day was different, that day she crossed the line. Tears slowly dripped down her face.

"I…..I…." She stuttered, looking horrified at her mother. She turned and fled. She let her feet carry her faster then before. She ran from her mother and her words, she ran from her fears, she ran from judgement.

Shauna continued to run through down streets and into a park. It was a little neighborhood park. It seemed funny that the Dauntless faction would take the time to put in a park, but it was for the children, to remind them of happiness.

The rain beat harder on her, she finally slipped on the grass and went tumbling down.

Shauna sat and hugged herself, breathing hard. Tears were still lingering in her eyes and on her cheeks, mixed with the rainwater.

The rain continued to beat down on her, harder than before, the wind blew it in her face. Slapping her to her senses. Thunder crackled in the distance as she looked up at the deep grey sky. There hadn't been a storm like this one ever.

Shauna felt alone, she felt wet, she felt cold, she felt free. The stabbing rain made Shauna forget her tears and worries. It made her smile.

Rising from the ground, Shauna let her arms uncross and hang loosely at her sides. She closed her eyes and took it in. She felt a burst of something tear at her, she just wanted to let go.

"Bring it on," Shauna cried to the sky, throwing her arms open to feel the storm brewing. Lightning flashed, but Shauna continued spinning and embracing the weather.

She laughed as she rose onto her toes and spun all alone in the little green field, letting it go on.

"Shauna?" A voice asked her. She was so surprised to hear someone behind her, she fell over again. Shauna, still smiling, looked up to the voice. There stood an uncertain Zeke, holding an umbrella.

"Hi Zeke," she said softly, her eyes still red, but a bright smile on her face.

Zeke slowly began to grin, seeing his friend so happy. "Shauna Wilde, you are going to catch a cold in this weather!" He scolded, offering his hand. Shauna took it and he pulled her up.

"I'm fine," she said, sneezing. Zeke looked at with an I-told-you-so look. "And don't you look at me like that, Ezekiel Pedrad!"

"Come on, let's take you home," Zeke smirked, pulling her under his black umbrella and ruffling her wet hair.

Shauna's happiness slowly melted off a little. She let her eyes drop to her shuffling feet. "I, uh, I'm not going home. I'd rather stay out here. Thanks for the umbrella, Zeke. Bye." Giving a half-hearted wave, she walked off slowly.

"Wait, Shaun!" Zeke chased after her and grabbed her wrist.

"Yes?" She asked softly, looking up at him with confusion in her hazel eyes.

He smiled goofily and took her hand. "You'll probably need me! For protection and all…."

* * *

**There you go! How was it? Did I do okay? I'd love to get some feedback! **

**I know I portrayed Shauna and Lynn's mother as horrible, but I promise she'll get better! Their rough bond will grow! So she's not completely heartless! And I'm not portraying Shauna as a weak fool either, if anyone gets that impression. Things will shape out!**

**So I'd love it if I got a review from y'all! Try to review? I'll answer questions if you have any or take suggestions for a chapter oneshot! So review please! I'd love that! **

**Thanks to all!**


	2. Initiates

**Hello again! Just to clarify, I always post at least two chapters when I first begin a story. So that's why there's a second chapter on the same day! This one is much shorter and less action-packed, but I guess it matters! I didn't put it in for nothing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

_Initiates_

A slightly shaking Shauna looked around the train with wide eyes. She was a Dauntless. And so were all the people around her. Shauna studied each person in turn, curious about each.

There was a Erudite born boy, Eric. He looked like a true Dauntless guard or leader, thin lipped and frowning. He probably never laughed. Shauna caught his eye and tried to give him a small smile, but he only scowled back.

"What're you looking at?" He spat, leering at her.

"Leave her alone," Zeke said defensively, pulling Shauna closer to him. Shauna smiled, Zeke was such a sweet and protective friend.

Making sure to avoid eye contact with Eric, Shauna continued scanning the new Dauntless. There were a couple of Erudite, all blonde haired with blue or grey eyes. They had all formed a cluster in a corner and were quietly discussing something.

Two Candors and two Amity boys sat next to each other. They were also looking around the train. Shauna smiled in their direction, they seemed fine.

There were two Dauntless girls that Shauna recognized, Lauren and Mina. Lauren was tall and dark haired with sharp features. Mina was shorter, but still taller than Shauna. The two were also talking, Lauren waved as she caught Shauna's eye.

An Amity girl with long red hair and orange freckles sat with three Dauntless boys and another Amity boy. She was flirting and batting her eyelashes. Shauna smirked, the girl would fit in just fine there.

Then there was Zeke of course. He had been her friend since they could walk and talk. She smiled, she couldn't have a better friend then Zeke.

The boy talking to Zeke suddenly caught her attention. He was handsome, dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. But Shauna wasn't interested in him, she was interested in the fact that he wore Abnegation grey.

Shauna's eyes went wide. An Abnegation transfer to Dauntless. That had probably never happened. Who was this boy?

The Abnegation boy looked up and caught her staring. He raised his eyebrow and cocked his head. Shauna blinked and looked away.

So many curious new people, so many new faces. Who could be her friends? Who could be her enemies? And what on earth was an Abnegation boy doing in Dauntless?

* * *

**So that's chapter two! Yay! I'm planning on letting Shauna's personality sort of change through the story! So she'll go from timid to something else, you know? **

**I'm already really enjoying this story alot! How do you guys like it? I would really like to know! If you like it, I'll probably update in about a week. If you don't like it, I'll still probably update in around a week! But I'd really like some motivation! If you get the chance, leave a review! And if you have even more time, maybe leave a Favorite, Follow, or even PM Message! **

**Thanks everybody!**


End file.
